Alarma Medioambiental
by danyleo
Summary: El oscuro proyecto se ha salido de las manos, está a puertas de conseguir las mayores catástrofes registradas nunca antes en el hemisferio norte. Jack es la única opción capaz de detener a los implicados, pero ¿será capaz de acabar con aquella corrupción?


24…. (Imaginen el sonido del reloj digital)

Mi primer fanfic de esta serie.. La idea es terminar un día completo. Quiero situar la historia entre la tercera y cuarta temporada para así tener vivos a mis personajes favoritos.

Disfruten.

* * *

La siguiente historia tiene lugar entre las 2:00 p.m. y 3:00 p.m.

Los hechos ocurren en tiempo real

Estaba recostado en la cama cuando sonó la alarma. Era hora de comer. Se puso en pie tan rápido como pudo, y se vistió sin siquiera mojarse el cuerpo. No había tiempo para eso, tenía que haber estado en la mansión de Claire hace mucho ya.

Al mismo tiempo que Mike se colocaba la chaqueta, listo para salir de su departamento, Jack Bauer llegaba a la CTU.

¿Algo nuevo Chloe? – dijo el recién nombrado jefe de departamento.

Nada fuera de lo normal Jack, aún monitoreo el disco duro encontrado el otro día en el puerto.

¿Qué has obtenido de él?

Está muy dañado, sólo he encontrado documentos con descripciones de ciudades, pero aún esta cargando.

¿Cuánto tiempo?

Máximo diez minutos.

Estaré en mi oficina, mándamelos apenas esté listo.

Jack caminó sin saludar a nadie. Llegó hasta la oficina y cerró la puerta tras él. Bajó todas las persianas y se tiró al sofá. Con una mano se sujetó el abdomen, y con la otra buscó en su botiquín. Al encontrar gasa y alcohol se abrió la camisa. Intentó curarse la herida, pero la apuñalada parecía profunda. "Maldición".

Kim estaba mirando por la ventana. No quería volver a saber nunca más nada del amor, estaba decidida. Acababa de renunciar a la CTU, y no tenía nada que hacer. Ese día pretendía buscar trabajo, pero un oscuro pesar le impedía realizar cualquier cosa. Pensó en sus medicamentos, sí, los había tomado todos. ¿Qué le pasaba? Concluyó pensando que era un presentimiento, una de esas corazonadas de que hoy sería un largo día.

En eso estaba cuando sonó el teléfono.

Aló, Kim

Sí ¿Quién?

Soy Tony, ¿está tu padre contigo?

Hola Tony, no, debe estar en la casa o en la CTU

Lo he estado llamando al celular porque la línea de Chloe está topada.

Qué raro, no tengo nada que hacer, si quieres averiguo dónde está.

Por favor, dile que es sumamente importante. No sabía a quien más acudir.

¿Michelle está bien?

Sí, está bien.

Te llamo en un rato.

Gracias Kim.

Mike iba en la autopista cuando Jack se puso nuevamente en pie. Con la herida parchada estaba listo para seguir las pistas de Chloe. Bajó hasta el escritorio de ésta, y junto a ella intentó buscar algo nuevo. Estaba desconcentrado y no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. Pero debía seguir, estaba a cargo de la unidad antiterrorista luego de años de no hacerlo, tenía que probarse a sí mismo que podía.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó al ver una foto familiar.

Una casa

No es cualquier casa, Chloe – dijo Jack confundido - ¿es la casa de Michelle?

¿Por qué iba a ver una foto de la casa de Michelle en un disco duro que encontramos en el muelle, lugar donde fue encontrado un moderno sistema de control ambiental terrorista?

Chloe, dilo más fuerte para que te escuche un ruso – grito Vincent desde su ordenador.

Silencio – dijo Jack al borde del colapso.

Algo malo ocurre, ¿no es así? – Chloe no paraba, su buen humor la obligaba a decir todo lo que pensaba – Si quieres llamo a Michelle.

No, sigue revisando los documentos y prepara un informe al respecto.

Jack subió las escaleras a su despacho, la herida se estaba reabriendo. Cerró todo como de costumbre pero el sonar del teléfono le detuvo antes de que pudiera abrirse la camisa nuevamente.

Papá, Tony te está buscando

¿Cuándo?

Hace unos minutos me llamó, no te había podido localizar. Algo anda mal con tu celular, estoy llegando a la UAT.

Muy bien, cuando llegues pasa a mi despacho.

Jack cortó y sacó un celular de uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Espero aproximadamente un minuto a que éste encendiera y marcó un número rápidamente.

¿Aló Tony?

Sí, Jack que bueno escucharte.

¿Qué ocurre?

Tenemos un problema Jack.

Lo sé, la UAT tiene evidencia que los involucra en el movimiento ambiental terrorista.

¿Qué? Ese es otro problema.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

Se trata de Michelle, no aparece. Iba a hacer el intercambio de dinero, pero no ha vuelto a almorzar. Sé que algo malo está ocurriendo, Jack.

No te preocupes, la localizaré. ¿Estás en el evento?

Sí, estoy en la mansión, pero aún no comienza la celebración. Se supone que el invitado estrella aún no ha llegado.

Por invitado estrella te refieres a la víctima

Sí Jack, hablo de él.

Muy bien, te llamaré tan pronto como pueda. ¿Tienes todo listo?

Sí, ya no hay vuelta atrás Jack.

Lo sé.

Jack cortó al sentir el teléfono fijo sonar. Kim estaba ingresando a la CTU, dijo la secretaria.

Tony avanzó hasta la parte más alta del balcón que daba al gran salón. Sacó los binoculares y observó a Claire un par de minutos. Allí estaba, tan bella como siempre. Se aborreció a sí mismo, había engañado a su esposa sólo por un momento de placer. ¿Qué clase de marido era? Ahora la extrañaba con toda el alma.

Miró a la puerta, y vio llegar al último invitado. Claire se acercó a saludarlo afectuosamente, y entre regañadientes le aborreció la tardanza. Un nuevo abrazo selló el momento, estaba lista para comenzar. Se subió a las escaleras del gran lobby, y con micrófono en mano procedió a inaugurar la nueva fundación medioambiental World&Life.

Autoridades presentes, empresarios, amigos, vecinos y ciudadanos de un mundo nuevo. Les invito a ser parte de esto que hoy comienza, la nueva vida que emprendemos como planeta. Hoy World&Life abre sus puertas para comenzar el plan de acción más grande del mundo. Nuestros ordenadores se alinean para empezar, de una vez, el trabajo que nos salvará el presente y futuro de la vida. Un aplauso para todo este equipo que en un par de horas se pone a trabajar. Estamos en la espera de ver algo grandioso… - la directora de la corporación seguía hablando cuando Tony recibió un llamado.

Tony, está allí – dijo Michelle.

Lo sé, lo vi entrar. Es el invitado de honor, se ha sentado cerca de Claire.

No – dijo Michelle antes de que la llamada se cortara.

Entiendo, acabaré con él – dijo Tony para sí ajustando su arma, e inaugurándose él también como francotirador.

Un disparo provocó el miedo de la multitud. Todos se arrojaron al suelo e intentaron escapar. Tony, desconcertado remarcó el número prohibido.

Jack, Claire ha muerto.

A metros de Tony, al otro lado del balcón y escondido bajo una vegetación tropicana, Mike guardaba su alma. Llevaba nueve años trabajando de francotirador, y nunca había fallado un tiro. Hoy no había sido la excepción.

3:00 P.M.


End file.
